Pokemon Fables: The Party of Misery
by Emperor Serperior
Summary: This is a story of which shows Serena attempting to have a party as a celebration for her future wedding with Ash, though it turns out to be more painful than she anticipated. (Note; this is also a parody of the Pokemon anime)
1. Chapter 1: Inventations

Hello readers, this time I present to you a story involving a revelation of something from the past, the present, and the foundation of something Serena greatly anticipated in earlier times. Here is the night of the party Serena planned to have before she asks him to marry her.

In this story, the main canon characters are older than they were during their last known chronological appearances, as this story takes place a very long time after the anime. Ash is currently twenty seven, Serena is the same age as Ash, Dawn is twenty five, Misty is twenty nine, and Tierno the same age as Dawn.

Anyways; read, review, and most importantly enjoy, as always.

**DISCLAIMER: **Fanfiction authors do not own Pokemon, and I am one those. What I do own (other than the story) are the characters I made.

* * *

><p>The sun gradually passed the edge of the ocean, darkening the sky to the point where the stars and lights within the homes of Anistar City.<p>

Genial breezes swept the seemingly mellow city, gently blowing aside the fallen leaves and dust off the tops of the buildings and houses, startling Pokemon of which were previously asleep.

Among the buildings that were affected to a minimal degree was that of which housed a vast array of apartments, each having their own unique size and layout, though all shared a wondrous view of the ocean.

Within one of these apartments contained a formerly famous Pokemon Trainer, and his current mate, both of which were having invited friends over for a special event. Though this event, without a doubt, would contain a level of aggravation that none were prepared for.

* * *

><p><em>I guess I don't have to wear anything special tonight,<em> Serena said to herself within her mind. _Even if this is the night I'm going to ask Ash to marry me, I'll save that dress for the wedding-_

"Hey Serena, where's the food? Is it outside on the tree?" Ash asked, interrupting her train of thought. Serena let out a petulant sigh, and turned to see her boyfriend searching underneath the furniture, forcing his head into the narrow spaces that not even her mother's Fletchling could fit underneath correctly.

"Ash, I already told you that we won't be eating until the guests get here, okay?" Serena reminded him kindly. "When the party begins, I'll let you have the special dessert I made just for you. Just don't eat out of the trash again this time, okay?"

"What's a party?" Ash asked idiotically, continuing his search. Serena shook her head in a remorseful pattern, her face indicating unchanged patience crossed with embarrassment.

The hollow ring of the doorbell sounded off from the lobby area, making Serena quickly jog towards the front door, and open it the very moment she had the chance.

"Dawn…! Thanks so much for coming," Serena greeted, hugging the blue-haired Pokemon coordinator tightly. "I couldn't get anyone else that Ash met in Sinnoh to come, they all had weird reasons for not wanting to show up."

"Well, they lied. The truth is…uh," Dawn said, stepping into the apartment. "Um…I talked to them earlier today, and they're all at a special party dedicated to the summer Pokeathlon event. Heheh…"

Serena raised an eyebrow at Dawn's comment, her eyes detecting a sign of dishonesty attached with slight anxiety.

_At least she came,_ Serena thought remorsefully. _Either Dawn didn't actually talk to the people Ash knows in Sinnoh, or they're just a bunch of jerks. No Pokeathlon tournament ever occurs at this time of year._

Serena then noticed two others standing in the doorway that she hadn't seen before, and nobody told her about.

One appeared to be a tall, young tan-skinned adult with a female Sylveon at his side. He was wearing rather dark sepia pants, a black short-sleeved shirt with brown stains on the upper portions, torn leather boots, and had a black feather standing out of his extremely dark hair.

The other appeared to be a pale, white-haired teenager, having the looks of somebody slightly younger than Dawn. His clothing consisted of a brown coat with a cobalt robe underneath, which seemed to somehow fit his amethyst-colored eyes.

His pants were olive green, having a grainy texture on the outside, which seemed to fit his boots that were literally made out of a material similar to stone. As with the other, he also had a feather standing out of his hair, though his was longer and had a sapphire coloration to it. Unlike the other companion of Dawn, the teenager's partner was a Leafeon, though its gender did not seem as profound as the Sylveon next to it.

"Who are these friends of yours?" Serena asked Dawn quietly. The bluenette waved for her friends to enter, though both seemed slightly hesitant at first.

"The taller one is Levi," Dawn explained with a polite tone. "He writes novels and helps people design sets for youtube movies. I found him walking around Olivine City aimlessly when I went to Johto for the contest last year. He usually won't talk much until he gets to know you, there are some exceptions though at times.

"The other one is Seraph, we met him just before we left Olivine City. He tried acting for PokeStar Studios and was written out of the movie, sadly. After we got to know each other, he decided to lower his ambitions and save his acting for plays. He really helped me out in contests, and…"

Dawn stopped mid-sentence and blushed for a brief moment, causing the two eeveelution Pokemon to giggle behind her.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Serena queried bluntly, her tone and expression filled with pure curiosity and naivety.

"U-uh, um…well, you see…see…we're, we are…" Dawn stammered, her face reddening to the point where its shade matched that of the uppermost surface of a typical Pokeball.

"The answer to that is yes," Levi answered for Dawn at a slow pace, causing Seraph's face to turn rosy as well. "Three years now, to be precise. Before we came here to Kalos, we came across a guy named Conway, and when I told him of Dawn's relationship…he was so hysterical-"

"Okay, that's about enough!" Dawn told her friend with false politeness, slapping him on the back of his head while maintaining eye-contact with Serena. "I'm sure Serena gets the idea right now, so no need to enlighten her anymore…eheh…"

"Um…well, make yourselves at home…I guess," Serena told them with uncertainty. "We have all sorts of things to do here, and Ash is in the living room to greet you. He's right there eating my mom's photo album-hey!"

Serena watched in horror as Ash chewed on the photo of her mother holding the first Pokemon Serena ever saw, and cringed as he put all of it in his mouth like a child.

"Ash, that isn't food!" Serena yelled, running over to him to remove the picture. "Come on, spit it out!"

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Ash shouted, unintentionally removing the photo. Serena plucked the photo from Ash's open mouth, gently shaking the translucent saliva that it was soaked in.

"Ash…do you know how important these pictures are to me?" Serena questioned, her tone filled with genuine sadness. Ash looked at Serena mindlessly, oblivious to the Leafeon sniffing him, along with the Sylveon carefully inspecting the apartment, as if she was looking for something to eat.

"I thought it food!" Ash whined, beating his hands on the table. "It tasted just like the comic books I ate before the magic lady gave me the hamburger at the city café! Whatever that is..."

Serena slapped herself on the forehead, and turned to Dawn with a sad look on her face.

"I forgot about something," she stated breathlessly. "Hey Dawn, could you take Ash to the kitchen and bring the table out to the living room for me, please? The other guests are going to be here pretty soon."

"It's going to be alright, Serena!" Dawn reassured her. "I'm sure Ash is going to behave himself after he feels the need to impress people, no need to worry!"

"Dawn…please stop using that catch phrase," Levi grumbled with a facial expression that showed just as much annoyance as Serena had towards Ash. "You're going to drive somebody insane one day if you keep saying that."

"Like it's any less annoying than how you say _maybe_ all the time?" she retorted harshly.

Before Dawn could argue his statement any further, Ash began racing down the hallway like a gorilla, forcing her to pursue him.

"I'm not dropping this!" Dawn shouted before she left.

_Oh brother, _Serena groaned within her thoughts. _Can this night get any worse?_

* * *

><p><em>This is getting tiresome,<em> Seraph thought with a sigh. _Those two have at least one argument each night, and it's always over something trivial!_

"I take it Ash has been a pain for you?" Levi asked Serena, still speaking slowly as ever. Serena looked at her acquaintance with a tear in her eye, and nodded in a noticeably sad way.

"He has a mental disability that gets worse over the years," Serena whispered with a sniff. "Ash not only lost his ability to be successful in Pokemon training, but now he can't do anything right. I'm closer to being his nanny than his girlfriend, and it really gets miserable if I try to get him to do things like behave for parties."

Serena paused for a moment, closing her eyes and taking a breath as if reminding herself of something.

"But I don't care what happens," she continued, sounding more confident. "As hard as it gets, I'll always be there for Ash no matter what. I love him, and I'll never leave him no matter how difficult this becomes. It's all worth it in the end."

Seraph recalled what he knew about Ash Ketchum, and processed the information in his mind before his comrade added his own input.

"I remember…I saw Ash before," Levi nearly whispered, though Serena could still hear him. "I remember…I was just a little kid when I first saw Ash, he was very different back then. He was much more capable, and to see him like this…to see the one all my friends looked up to regress so brutally…"

Seraph noticed that Levi's Sylveon had a cookie jar in her mouth, and prepared himself to say something before Serena interrupted him.

"That's why I don't watch the videos of his league battles," Serena told them with a sigh. "So how do you know about Ash?"

"Neither of us can remember for some reason," Seraph answered. "In fact, I can't really remember my history. I just remember a select few things before Levi and Dawn found me, but that's it. Other than that, I hardly know anything about myself before we met. Including my parents…"

Seraph stared at Serena with a frown, not having any idea what to say at that point.

As if in response to a savage beast's impulsive desire to cause disorder, rabid knocking occurred on the front door, increasing in volume with every passing second. Before Serena even had the chance to answer, the front door came flying open, allowing a strange man wearing a clown costume to enter the apartment.

"Fernando!" the man yelled cheerfully, stomping into the living room like a deranged psychopath.

Sylveon noticed the uninvited guest marching in, and began hissing at him fiercely.

"Oh crap, he's back and he probably came for Dawn! Sylveon, moon blast! Take him out, NOW!" Levi shouted in full fury, jumping off the couch.

Seraph did the same, and pointed at the man as Sylveon charged up her attack, aiming directly for the intruder's head.

"Leafeon, use leaf storm and send the creep back to the cesspool he came from!" Seraph ordered with a slash motion.

"WAIT!" Serena bellowed, trying to sprint between the two. Serena watched in disbelief at the two Eevee Pokemon prepared to destroy their target with all their power, unable to do anything to stop the upcoming disaster.


	2. Chapter 2: Disaster

Welcome to the second and final chapter of this story. Here, we see the dramatic ending to Serena's party, as well as an extreme surprise at the end. I hope you all enjoyed in spite of the short length of this story, and I thank you greatly for reading it.

As always; read, review, and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **The owner of Pokemon is not me, the only thing I own is the story itself and the characters I have made.

* * *

><p>"<em>That list is the craziest shit I've ever seen…<em>"

* * *

><p>"No, stop it right now!" Serena shouted, leaping between the Eevee Pokemon and the guest. "I don't know who this guy is, but it's not right to have your Pokemon hurt somebody just because you think he's bad!"<p>

Sylveon and Leafeon immediately cancelled their attacks, in spite of not receiving any orders from their trainers, looking like they feared harming Serena in the process.

"Serena…are you really that insane?" Levi questioned, his eyes narrowing at her behavior. "We have legitimate evidence that he IS a danger. That guy is Travis, the son of Trip and Grace, the person who goes crazy and harms people just for saying melon."

Serena appeared to be briefly confused, scratching her head as if failing to understand what he had just said, while Travis's eyes twitched in response to hearing the word "melon".

"No, he doesn't mean your mother and the guy who Ash competed against in Unova," Seraph clarified, closing his eyes with a sigh. "They are a couple from New York City that gained a highly uh…colorful reputation. Grace is a cruel, melodramatic, quick-tempered, wannabe artist snob that thinks she's better than everyone. Her goal was to seek pity for everyone in the world.

"Trip is a highly effeminate man who is mentally disturbed, constantly working, effortlessly impressed, and has intense obsessions with alcohol, Europe, and Italy. His goal was simply to impress everyone with everything he can show about himself, and to destroy anything and everything related to melons. The one thing everyone knows about him is his hatred for that group of fruits.

"Because of these traits, we believed their children would end up just like them, and we have no doubt that Trip would send Travis to come to punish Dawn for saying melon. Travis too has a hatred for that type of fruit, although we don't have proof that their daughter hates melons too."

Sylveon stepped away from Travis, though she continued to glare at the son of the horrific couple, while Leafeon began ignoring him completely.

"So, what's so bad about Travis?" Serena asked doubtfully. Travis started to walk in bizarre patterns, smiling while moving towards Serena.

"It's been so long since we've seen you! How are you doing?" Travis said, hugging the living room table instead of Serena.

_He's hugging the table,_ she thought, disturbed at Travis's behavior. _Why is he acting like he already knows me? He never even met me before!_

"Oh, Fernando," Travis said, moving to the large flat screen TV in the living room. "I wanted to show you the photo from our recent trip to Italy!"

"But…that's not a photo," Serena muttered with a discomforted tone. "That's the TV I won in the last Rhyhorn Race…"

"Now, Fernando, what does this picture say to you?" Travis asked, waving his left hand in a butterfly pattern.

"It doesn't say anything!" Seraph said in protest. "It's not even turned on, the screen is blank!"

"No, Caw, I want to hear Fernando's answer," Travis told him. "You and Mada can tell me what you think later, and then we'll have the drinking contest where we can become a mini Arceus!"

Serena was taken aback by Travis's statement, feeling the urge to reconsider letting her new acquaintances having their Pokemon attack him.

"Now, Fernando, what's the picture say?" Travis pressured, pointing at the blank TV screen.

_Please let this end soon, _Serena said to herself within her mind. _Please let this end before it gets even more creepy! _

"Um, it says fairies?" Serena answered nervously.

"Hmm…no," Travis replied, shaking his head femininely. "Just look, this says…what?"

"Blind love…?" Serena mumbled, her facial expression indicated primal anxiety. Travis jumped for joy and danced like a fairy, waving his arms diagonally.

"Almost," Travis responded, his tone seeming slurred and psychotic. "It was love, romance! Speaking of romance, let me go get Grace."

Travis then left the apartment, entering the lobby once more and making his way to the elevator.

"As funny as that was," Levi sighed, standing up to stretch. "I'm looking forward to him never returning." The black haired Pokemon trainer casually walked down the hallway with his Sylveon, occasionally stopping to look in the doorways every few seconds.

"What was that all about?" Serena asked Seraph, sighing with relief. "He called us by incorrect names, he thinks he already knows me, he mistook my TV for a picture of Italy, and he thinks we can become an Arceus by participating in a drinking contest?"

"As I said, Travis is similar to Trip," Seraph told her calmly. "Trip too believed he knew everyone and everything, although Travis is more extreme about this and far more delusional. He often comes up with things that have no basis in reality too."

Serena looked at the floor and began walking down the hallway, sighing bitterly at the way the night was going.

_First Ash begins misbehaving,_ Serena said within her mind. _And now there's a crazy guy who's possibly going to ruin my party even further…_

* * *

><p>"Goodness, is this really what Serena has to go through on a daily basis?" Dawn asked herself, watching Ash licking a stain on the floor. "Ash, cut that out, you might get sick!"<p>

"What's that?" Ash asked, drooling in confusion. Dawn sighed at Ash's remark, and noticed Pikachu slowly walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, it's my magic hamburger!" Ash hollered in excitement, pointing at Pikachu. "He came back to sing me my bedtime story!"

"Ash…that's Pikachu," Dawn corrected him. "He was the first Pokemon you ever had!"

"What's a Pikachu?" Ash asked the coordinator idiotically, his drooling slightly increasing to the point where it began touching his shirt.

Dawn sighed explosively, and continued setting the table with the food Serena requested.

"Wow…this is practically enough to feed a family of Snorlax," Dawn mused in surprise, looking at the vast variety of foods Serena had provided. "This looks really expensive too, why would she put so much into a simple social gathering-"

Dawn stopped at the sound of Ash devouring something viciously, and turned to see her former traveling companion eating what was inside of the kitchen trashcan.

"Ash, cut it out, that isn't food!" Dawn yelled, quickly darting over towards her friend and grabbing onto him.

Dawn cringed as she struggled to force the naïve man out of the waste canister, and shoved him into the wall by mistake. Ash collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain as he rolled over on his back.

"Sorry about that," Dawn squealed in guilt. "But you could have gotten sick if I didn't do anything. The stuff that goes in the trash is covered in germs that really-"

Dawn stopped at the sight of Ash slobbering in absolute confusion, clearly unable to comprehend anything she was saying to him.

"Nevermind," Dawn sighed irritably, turning to the electric mouse Pokemon that was watching them. "Hey Pikachu, do you want to help me set up the food while we carry the table out to the living room?"

"Pika Pikaka!" he replied happily, taking a glance at Ash before jumping on the table. "Pika…?"

"Ash, would you mind helping me drag the table to the living room?" the Sinnoh coordinator inquired cordially.

"What's a living room?" Ash gibbered, gazing at the ceiling with his mouth open. Dawn fought the urge to slap Ash in the face with all her willpower, struggling to keep herself and her mind under control.

"Oh GOD!" Dawn cried out, nearly falling to her knees. "How does Serena put up with this?!"

* * *

><p><em>It doesn't matter how hard things become, <em>Serena thought, re-entering the living room. _I love Ash, and no matter what happens, I'll never leave him._

The Rhyhorn racer smiled with relief as she saw Dawn bringing the dinner table into the living room, though that smile was soon replaced with a shocked expression as she saw Ash clinging to one of the object's legs.

"No, no! I want a ride," Ash complained. "Please Dawn, let me have a ride!" Dawn visibly ignored Ash with an angered facial expression, and exhaled dramatically when she let go of it.

"Are you alright?" Seraph asked Dawn quietly. Dawn shook her head as she sat back down on the couch, placing her head between her knees in misery.

"Sweetie, when Levi comes back, are you fine with us going home?" Dawn asked him with a saddened tone.

Before he could answer, the particular friend Seraph's girlfriend spoke of returned to the living room as well with his Sylveon following from behind.

"Hey guys, do we get to e-" he began, before noticing Ash's Pikachu standing on the table. The mysterious Pokemon trainer stared passively at Pikachu, blinking a few seconds as the mouse noticed his gaze.

"Oh no, not again…" Dawn groaned, slapping her forehead while Seraph gave a similar reaction.

"What?" Serena muttered, confused at their responses, looking to see her tall guest gazing at Pikachu with the bizarre look on his face. "What's with him?"

"He does this every time he sees Ash's Pikachu," Dawn explained. "He had a traumatic experience in the past related to Pikachu."

"What…is…_this_…doing…here?" Levi whispered in mild angst, twitching moderately. Ash slowly stepped towards the guest sloppily, staring at the back of his head.

"Hey, does this thing come out?" Ash asked in fascination, reaching for Levi's feather.

"Wait, Ash! Don't do that!" Dawn cried out in horror, failing to get Ash to discontinue. Ash then grabbed the black feather on Levi's head, and attempted to pull it out, causing him to let out an ear-piercing screech of pain.

Levi kicked Ash off of him brutally, and gave the Pallet Town native an infuriated glare far fiercer than anything Serena had ever seen in her entire life.

"Wow, Ash, you certainly got good manners," Levi remarked sarcastically. "Yep, trying to rip the feathers out of people's heads, real nice way to treat guests…"

Serena watched her new acquaintance approach the door, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's go, guys…Staying at this party isn't worth it," he whispered, turning to Serena. "I'm sorry, Serena, but I can't stay if Ash is going to treat us like this. Not to mention my little issue with…you know…the…_mouse_."

"Mada, you're not thinking of leaving, are you?" Travis said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see the sight of Travis coming back into the apartment, dragging Misty and Tierno with him.

Seraph watched the son of Trip bringing Ash's first female traveling companion and one of Serena's old friends into the room, and dreaded what was going to occur next. His girlfriend was stressed, his traveling companion had been abused by Ash without remorse, and now Travis had returned to cause trouble once again.

"Why don't you all stay?" Ash asked everybody. "I mean, we didn't even play games yet!"

"Well, I did bring an Xbox One," Tierno said, holding the box of a brand new console in his arms. "We can just hook it up, and play some of the games I download-"

"No need, Billy," Travis stated with an eerie smile. "I brought some of my own games that I made fresh in my house!"

Travis pulled out a rainbow-colored bag, taking out its contents to show everyone what he had to provide. "Here, Trip's Wacky Adventure," Travis began, showing the covers of the game. "Trip's Crazy Journey to Europe, Trip's Adventure In Italy, Trip In The Bar, Trip In The Beach, and The Trip Collection!"

Levi squinted his left eye, his facial expression matching one that indicated he was clearly disturbed at the prospect.

"You really are obsessed with your dad, aren't you?" he said, stepping away gradually as he waved for his Sylveon to prepare for battle.

"Mada, wait, let me finish!" Travis told him, as if he didn't comprehend Levi's words at all. "So, Grace…do you remember…how I proposed to you on Christmas Eve?" Travis turned to Misty, and pulled out a ringbox.

"Uh…no," Misty responded. "In fact, I'm already married, and my name isn't Grace. So, why don't we just…play one of those games? What do you think Ash?"

Ash looked at Misty mindlessly, starting to sweat as he was completely perplexed at what she was saying.

"Um…w-what?" Ash stammered. "I don't get it…what do you mean play one of those games?"

"See, Bob, Grace means we play Billy's magic Xbox!" Travis answered for Misty. "We plug it in, put the game in, and then we use the controllers to play!"

Seraph noticed a vein cracking in Ash's forehead, along with sweat almost raining down his face, and could tell something dramatic was about to occur.

"**ME NO UNDERSTAND IT!**" Ash roared with a volume that nearly shattered glass substances in the room.

Seraph watched in disbelief as Ash grabbed Tierno's Xbox, and threw it out of an open window, along with the games Travis had brought with him.

"What the hell, Ash?!" Tierno shouted in anger, though it would soon be replaced with shock at Ash's next action. The once-capable trainer jumped on the dinner table, picking up random dishes and throwing them everywhere, shattering the plates and spilling the foods all over the place.

"You know what, Bob," Travis said to Ash firmly. "That's it, I think _we _should leave." Travis nearly ran out of their apartment, with literally all of the guests and their Pokemon following him from behind.

"Good idea, Travis…" Seraph whispered, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Serena stared at the door to their apartment, ignoring Ash throwing everything she had prepared for the party at the walls. Tears slowly rolled down the blonde woman's face in response to the emotional pain created from watching her party being ruined.<p>

"Hey Serena…what's wrong?" Ash asked with concern, discontinuing his rampage. Serena turned around quickly, giving Ash a look that indicating both anger and profound anguish.

"What's wrong…? You ruined my party, Ash! This night was supposed to be special," she yelled, desperately fighting the urge to sob. "I had something wonderful planned after, just for you and me…but you can forget that now, because you obviously don't care! You couldn't behave for just _one_ night, just one! That's all I asked from you…!"

Serena walked back towards their darkened bedroom, finally letting herself cry from the sadness that engulfed her.

"The night he said he loved me," Serena wept miserably. "I don't even think he knows what love is…he doesn't even bother to do anything for me. Ash…why do you have to make my life so hard?"

* * *

><p>Serena walked into the room, resting herself comfortably on the bed, and allowing the tears from her eyes to soak the pillow.<p>

"Hey…Serena?" Ash mumbled with a tremendously guilty tone. "Are you in there? I can't hear you in the fun room or the food room…"

"Go away…!" Serena sobbed, her words being muffled by the pillow. "Go sleep in the mess you made, since you don't care about me at all…"

"Serena…look, I just get confused a lot!" Ash argued, approaching his side of the bed. "I didn't understand it, I don't know these things! So I do stupid stuff, that doesn't mean I don't care about you! I love you, you know that…"

Serena then began sobbing to a more intense degree, causing Ash to groan in frustration. The once-competent Pokemon trainer pulled his lover over to face him, turning her so he could look into her eyes.

Despite only current source of light being from the doorway, Serena could still see Ash's face in decent clarity, and knew by the look on his face that he was indeed feeling guilt for what he did.

"I know I messed up," Ash admitted, frowning on his actions. "But I never wanted to hurt your feelings, I want you to be happy. I'm just too stupid to figure it out…"

Serena discontinued crying, fully realizing the implications of what Ash was saying to her.

"Ash…do you know why I wanted to have this party?" she asked him kindly. "Do you know why this night was supposed to be so special to me?"

"Nope," Ash admitted with fully honesty in his voice. "I didn't understand anything about it."

"I was going to ask you to marry me," Serena confessed, leaning closer to him. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Serena leaned closer to Ash, giving him a long kiss on the lips that lasted for several minutes.

"I love you, Ash…" Serena whispered, giving him another long kiss.

The couple slowly fell asleep in their bed; content after the surprising reconciliation despite the insanity that had transpired earlier.

Ash and Serena now slept comfortably, dreaming of the positives of the future that awaited them, and the beautiful marriage they would eventually have.

_The End_


End file.
